Prom Night
by Vespucci
Summary: Tyler and Bella for prom? Edward, HELP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, please try to understand that.

**Prom Night**

**Pain**

"I already told you, Edward. Before you and I started going out, I already approved Tyler's invitation to prom!" I nearly shouted. I kept telling him millions of times that I can't go with him and he still doesn't understand.

"You can always cancel, you know. To be with me instead of that vile and wretch wannabe." Edward was running all impatient today. He wanted to be my partner but ugh! I already told him everything!

"I know, I know. It's just complicated if I'm all messing up Tyler's plans. Don't you trust me?" I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I feel sorry for Edward but he could just give me some little or tiny bit of trust that I won't fall in love with Tyler, then everything's all settled. I stepped toward him and hugged him around his waist. He sighed.

"I trust you, a lot. I just don't want to spend a night without you. Especially if you're going to look so beautiful that night." He wrapped his hands around me and I could here him groan and sigh.

"How about you go with someone else?" I asked. Though I don't _really_ – no, I don't want this decision – it's the only way to keep him busy without me. I trust him that he won't like someone else because I heard him tell me that and I laid everything on him and he gladly accepted it.

The reaction I got from him was unexpected. He immediately pulled away and placed both of his hands on my shoulders to take a look at me. He was probably curious if I was still awake or I was just that drunk.

"Are you crazy? I mean, why would you say that? Do you think there's someone here in school that looks more beautiful than you?" He raised an eyebrow and he looked confused.

"Duh, Edward. There are so many beautiful girls around here and I'm not pretty. I can't understand you. Here in school there are about 100 girls and you chose me. There are other pretty girls like Ruth Greene. She's also a senior and I'm not as half beautiful as her bec-" he laid one cool finger to my lips to make me stop.

"You're out of your mind, Bella. I don't like anyone here except you! Are you sleepy? I'll let you sleep. I think you're probably dreaming right now." He chuckled but I didn't join the joke.

"Seriously, Edward. I won't mind if you'll ask someone instead of me. I'll understand that. In fact she's pre- Wah!" He swung me up to his shoulders and carried me upstairs to my bedroom. Charlie was out with the Clearwaters'. He said he'll be back in the middle of the morning.

Just when I heard the loud creak of my bedroom, he laid me gently in my bed, tucked me in the quilt. He stroked my cheek with the back of his hand and he kissed my forehead.

"We'll have this discussion tomorrow at school, alright?" his face was just centimeters from mine and just his cool, sweet breath made me sleepy.

"Alright. Stay with me," I asked a favor. He simply smiled and dashed beside me in the bed. He looked like he teleported or something. Edward and his family were after all, supersonic vamps.

"Of course, Bella. I won't leave you." He rolled his eyes and placed his cool hand around me. I snuggled in his chest.

"Goodnight," I murmured in his chest.

"Goodnight, Bella." His voice was like music.

He hummed my melody softer and just the sound of his sickly sweet voice made me sleep in his cold arms.

*******************************************

"Bella, wake up." Edward's velvety voice said.

"Hmm?" I rubbed my hands on my eyes as I stretched and yawned.

He gently kissed my forehead. "Time for breakfast. C'mon, I'll carry you."

He carried me on his back all the way downstairs. I was still wearing my pajamas and sweats and my hair looks all messy from sleeping. He put me down on the dining chair and I stretched and yawned one more time.

"Charlie?" I asked, my voice was still weak.

"He left an hour ago. He left you with some fried eggs and bacon. He thought that you needed a break from cooking," he placed the smelly fried eggs and bacon in front of me as I dabbed a fork to the bacon and chewed.

"Oh," I bent down and focused on what I was eating.

"I'll wait for you here while you prepare yourself. I'll be waiting for you outside."

"Yeah, sure."

He looked at me while I was eating, not breaking his gaze. It was embarrassing, watching you while you're eating. But I was already used when Edward does that to me.

After eating my meal, I washed the dishes and went upstairs. I washed myself completely and brushed my teeth fiercely. I wore my usual jeans, shirt and jacket with my school bag and some other stuff. I ran down the stairs which explains why I stumbled. Edward caught me before my face could smash the floor.

"Alice called and saw your nose bleeding," he chuckled and rolled his eyes. He took my hand and towed me outside to his shiny Volvo.

"Warm and comfy," I murmured as I got inside his car. I heard a musical laughter before he got inside his driver seat.

"You should ride with me everyday," he took my hand and kissed the back of it. I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He chuckled.

He turned the engine on and the quiet purr of the machine was insanely comforting together with the soft jazz playing in the background. He held my hand all the way to school as I stared outside.

He parked in his usual parking space with the red convertible on his right side. He opened the door for me and I stepped outside. The cool breeze kissed my cheek. I looked at the sky and saw the huge, lumpy gray clouds covering the sky. I sighed and walked toward the school. Edward's arms are wrapped around my shoulders as we walked together.

"Edward," I called out when we're already in the shade of the cafeteria.

"Yes?" He turned to me and I stared at his warm, golden butterscotch eyes. It was nothing compared to my milk chocolate ones.

"We'll talk about it later at lunch, okay?" I hugged him and stretched my toes up to give him a quick peck in his lips. I saw some other seniors and juniors stop as they saw me hugging Edward and the started to look surprised when I kissed him.

"Sure." He wrapped his hand around me.

"Now, let go of me before I couldn't stand not hugging you." We both chuckled. We held each other's hands as we entered our first period, Biology.

No one dared to look at us as we sat in our usual seats in the middle of the room.

Mr. Banner reminded us to be ready for the upcoming prom. I heard Edward groaned and I looked at him. His hands were balled up into fists and his jaw was clenched. He was looking away from me. I don't know of it was thirst or _prom_. Instead, I took his hands and wrapped it around mine. I saw the eyes of Jessica and Lauren behind us flickered to our hands and then they glared coldly. He looked at me and suddenly got worried. His jaw was no longer clenched and his hands were now intertwined with mine.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, hiding my face from Mr. Banner.

"Yes, I'm sorry." He looked so sad.

I left my eyes from his face because I couldn't bear to look at him longer. Everything was my entire fault. I was about to cry just before Mr. Banner dismissed the class. I got up and prepared my things.

"I need to go to the comfort room," I told him hastily because I could feel the tears coming. As I was about to leave the room, he caught my hand.

"I'll accompany you." He said, I couldn't look at him.

"No, I'll be fine."

"No, I'll come with you."

"Okay," what's the point in arguing? He would've won anyway.

I ran towards the comfort room not meeting his gaze. He was immediately by my side and blocked me just when I was an inch from the bathroom.

"Are you crying, Bella?"

"Uh, n-!" I was crying already. My sobs were loud like a baby.

"Bella," he pulled me closer into his chest, permitting me to sob there.

"I'm so sorry!" I nearly shouted, but my voice was impossible.

"No, it's not your fault. Don't cry, please." He stroked my back. I was still crying when I pulled away from him. I wiped my tears with the back of my hand.

"Sorry!" I winced.

He rolled his eyes and kissed my lips. "Stop crying, Bella."

"No! I won't stop crying until you tell me you forgive me."

His eyes were liquid, then. I could tell that worked. He caught my shoulders and pulled me closer

"I forgive you," he told me softly, kissing the top of my head.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise." I chuckled as I kissed his lips.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Hello!

Wish you liked it.

Please review.

Thank you and I love you all!

ARRA 

P.S.

Also read "Back Off, She's Mine" and review. I'll update as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

**There We Go**

"Bella!" I turned around and saw Tyler running towards me. I hid my face so I could roll my eyes quickly. Edward was standing beside me. I could feel that he was tensed. I caught his arm. "Behave." He nodded.

I turned to look at Tyler, gasping for air.

"Bella, I already found a tux. Have you found a dress already? Angela thought that she'd need a shopping partner tonight. Are you available?" he was still breathless.

"Well, she—" I could hear Edward interrupt but I squeezed his arm. He didn't continue but he was still irritated.

"Yes Tyler, please tell Angela I'll come with her. Good thing you found a tux." I was acting all friendly and I could see that it worked with Tyler. His eyes suddenly lit up. Those deep muddy brown eyes went softer and softer.

"Alright, I'll tell her. Catch up with you later." He waved goodbye and waved back. I was wearing a fake smile on my face as he turned around. I heard Edward groaned.

"Haven't I told you to behave?" I wrapped my arms around him and stretched my head up to look at his eyes. He was tall, about 6 feet or more.

"I'm doing the best I can. In fact, that wretch's not here anymore." He was still tensed and his hands were balled up in fists. I sighed and pulled away from him. I caught his balling hand and towed him to his Volvo. "Let's get out of here before you could beat me up."

He let me tow him along while we reach the car. I opened _my _door and he opened _his _door, not opening it for me. I childishly sat beside him and looked at the windshield, pouting. He doesn't like to talk to me and I don't want to talk to him either. He was actually being stupid.

I realized that we were in Charlie's front yard already. I opened the door and closed it with some force. He wasn't that surprised, but he didn't say anything while I walk towards the porch to open the door. I hadn't waved goodbye like I always did. Instead, I stumbled on my way to the door.

I left my bag on the counter beside the sink and I sat on one of the dining chairs. I was suddenly thinking about what I could do later, all alone without Edward. I gulped and went upstairs. I took one of my classical books and caught a blanket. I decided that I'll just read outside in Charlie's backyard. I definitely wanted some peace around here. I walked outside and laid my blanket on the moist grass. I took my shoes off and sat on the blanket. I opened my book to the places I've skipped and started to read.

While reading, I decided to lie down. My back was on the blanket, reading the chapters again and again. I took a break looking at the sky for a moment. I saw a tiny portion with blue and was surrounded by thick, lumpy gray clouds. I missed the blue sky in Phoenix and the sun on my face. I suddenly need to get a tan, though I haven't found any enjoyment as the other girls have. I don't want to have a tan because it would look all pretty, but I like the warm heat _tanning_ my body.

I realized that my eyes are drooping already. I closed it shut and drifted to sleep with my face below the dull clouds.

**Edward**

"Bella!" I heard a familiar voice getting closer and then I suddenly realized who he is when I heard his annoying mind.

_Wow! I'm so lucky. Bella and me to prom? This was unexpected. What would Cullen think? I guess Bella finds me hotter than that Cullen dude. Swe-eet._

I was beginning to lose my temper. I could see Alice's vision of myself tearing Tyler to shreds. I would gladly do that except for Bella to see. If Tyler and I were alone in the same room, maybe…

Bella caught my arm. "Behave." My enormous bluish veins were sticking out under my pale white skin. I relaxed a little but began tension when that wannabe reached Bella, breathless.

"Bella, I already found a tux. Have you found a dress already? Angela thought that she'd need a shopping partner tonight. Are you available?" that was uncomfortable to hear especially when I could hear his dirty thoughts creeping inside mine.

_If Bella would approve, I could take Mike and Ben with me and their dates. We'll go with Bella and Ang and go to dinner. It would be a triple date. Awesome!_

I couldn't help but protest.

"Well she—" I stopped suddenly when I felt Bella's warm hand squeezing my arm. I turned away and pouted.

That stupid, vile, wretch, crazy, wannabe, ugly and stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid vile! Oh, it would take a while tearing him. That would be so fun.

"Yes Tyler, please tell Angela I'll come with her. Good thing you found a tux." I heard Bella's voice.

What the hell?

I was about to kill Tyler at the moment until I heard Jasper's thoughts.

_Easy, Edward. Don't do anything stupid. _He calmed me down and I was still looking away from Tyler.

"Alright, I'll tell her. Catch up with you later." Stupid's voice said.

Bella waited patiently for Tyler to go. I could tell she was wearing her famous fake smile that she always uses when it was an emergency. This was exactly an emergency.

_Yes! _Tyler's thoughts were so irritating.

I looked at Bella and she was glaring at me.

"Haven't I told you to behave?" she wrapped her arms around me. I was about to embrace her when Tyler drove past us.

_That stupid freak's so jealous. Bella! Don't harm the animal. Ha ha. _It was worst because Mike was with him and their thoughts were strangely the same.

I leaped a little, already lunging for their throats but I wouldn't do that in front of Bella.

"I'm doing the best I can. In fact, that wretch's not here anymore." I assured her. I heard her sigh and released me. She caught one of my balling fists and towed me to my car. I let her tow me because I couldn't walk anymore. Ugh, those two are really getting on my nerves.

I turned around to the driver's seat not bothering opening Bella's door. She opened it and looked at me with irritated and worried eyes. She childishly hopped inside the warm car and stared at the windshield, pouting.

I turned on the engine and drove silently to Bella's house. She was a little surprised when we reached her house. She prepared all of her things before going out. She closed the door with a little force and I wasn't that surprised. I saw her stumbling to the door and I couldn't help but glare when I remembered Tyler.

I drove home quietly.

"Bro, what took you so long?" Emmett said, punching my shoulder. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. I shook his hands on my shoulders and headed to my room.

"What's his problem?" I could hear Emmett's voice downstairs.

"Would you shut up, Em?" Rose said, annoyed.

"Fine."

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Edward?" I heard Alice's voice outside.

"Come in." I was sitting on my sofa looking blankly outside. Everything in my room was silent, especially without Bella. It was empty.

"Edward. What's the problem _again?_" didn't I mention she was emphasizing _again_?

My thoughts flickered to hers and saw myself stalking Tyler out of their house, getting ready to tear him to shreds and then everything went blank, she was blocking it.

"Well, you know it." I wasn't looking at her. I was still glaring.

"Oh, Edward! Don't make a big deal out of it, please. Everything will be fine, trust me." She said soothingly.

"If everything's going to be fine, then why are you blocking your mind from me?" I asked sarcastically.

"To prevent you from acting too stupid," she said rolling her eyes as she sat down next to me, I cringed away.

"What is it then, Alice?" I'm still looking away from her.

"You'll find out… eventually. Until I tell Bella the problem she'll have. I swear, you'll be a mess and Bella would be the one to clean it. She'll be hurting, Edward. Whatever it is you're going to do, please try _not_ to do it." Her warning was true because of her golden eyes.

I looked at her confused as she got up. She glanced at me before going out.

"Be careful, Edward." She said.

I feared those words.

She slammed the door quietly, and I groaned. This would be hard.

**HEYA HEYA HEYA HEYA HEYA HEYA HEYA**

_**Okay, I swear that this story will be good!**_

_**I already know what will happen! (alice much?!)**_

_**But… This story is going to be a surprise!**_

_**Read and Review please!**_

_**Please read **_**Back Off, She's Mine**_** and **_**Naïve****.**

_**Review all of them, also.**_

_**There's a poll on my page from the story **_**"Back Off, She's Mine" **_**and it's all about voting for who'll Bella end up with: Embry or Edward.**_

_**Love lots and Review!**_

_**ARRA:D**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Seattle Madness**

**Bella**

I walked to Angela's front porch with Edward towing along. His face was silver in the moonlight. It's full moon and the effect was much appreciated. I rang the doorbell three times and even though Angela hasn't greeted me yet, I could already hear the screaming greetings of hers. She loves to have me as a shopping partner, because she loves my types, though I don't really like shopping, it was fine talking with Angela.

"I'll come with you," Edward whispered quietly in my ear. Angela wasn't here yet.

"No," I replied icily. I know that I'm no girly-girl, but I know that it's quite awkward shopping in a mall with a boy staring at you. I love Edward so much that I want to be with him forever and ever, but what would he do? Angela would be totally shy with Edward tagging along.

"I don't want to _not_ stay with you," Edward replied calmly. Just as he said that, Angela came rushing to the door with a bright smile on her face looking at me, and was really embarrassed to see Edward behind me.

"Hi Bella! Hi… Edward…" Angela said with a shy smile.

"Hi Angela. You ready?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Yeah…" I took her hand and towed her to her car. She said that she'll drive for the night because we'll get a _little_ late with my truck, no offense she added.

When we reached her Mercedes, she looked at me and whispered, "How about Edward?" I know she thought that Edward wouldn't hear this, but thanks for being a vampire, he would hear it. I looked at Edward quickly, he was looking away. Finally, I thought about a plan that would take Edward home.

"Um…Edward," I said. "You better leave, we're going to be a little late," I looked at Edward and glared.

"No, I'll be coming with you, I need to look for books, anyway," that was a clever plan, I must admit. I felt Angela's hand squeezing mine gently.

"Actually Edward, there are no bookstores in Seattle," I continued to glare. Angela continued to squeeze my hand.

"There is actually. I need to buy something for Alice," a good excuse.

"Please Edward…" I fumed. "Go… it's a girls' night out today. Any—"

"I think Angela should decide," to which Angela replied enthusiastically, "Sure!"

**WTH?!**

I heard Edward's quiet chuckle and the sounds were irritating as ever. "There you go, Bella. Now, I'll drive and you two get inside." I was still looking at Edward.

What the hell is wrong with Angela? She knew that this would be a tome to pick out the dresses for our prom dates and she wanted Edward to tow along around the department store? I mean, it wouldn't ruin the day with Edward, but she is so stupid!

Edward hid a smile as he got inside the driver's seat and as I was about to enter the passenger seat beside him, Angela knocked me and got inside before I did! This is all so wrong. I glared at her for a second and entered the backseat.

Edward started to drive in normal speed, chatting with Angela about something. I wasn't listening because I was busy texting Tyler on my phone.

**Bella in BOLD **

_Tyler in ITALIC_

_Hey Bella! How's it going on with Angela? Did you find a dress already? – Tyler_

**No, we're not in Seattle yet. We ran a little late. Everything's going on fine. Angela's talking a lot. – Bella**

_Really? Glad to hear everything's fine. Listen, Mike and I are going to tag along a little while. Mike's been bugging me to visit you. Don't worry; you'll have time to shop. I'll text you when we're there – Tyler_

**Oh, sure. See you later. Say hi to Mike for me, okay? – Bella**

_Gotcha, over and out. – Tyler_

"What're you doing, Bella?" Edward asked incredulously. He caught me texting when he heard that I chuckled a little when Tyler said he and Mike will visit later. At least, I have someone to talk to when Angela and Edward are having fun doing whatever they'll do. I'll make sure to avoid disturbing their uninteresting conversation.

"Tyler's texting me," I answered with a slight smile on my lips. Edward glared and continued looking at the road. After a while, Angela started to babble again about prom. I told you their conversation was lame. I continued to stare outside, watching the bright lights in Seattle.

We arrived at the Department Store after a while. Edward and Angela got out first. After I got out, I heard Angela's babbling all over again. She doesn't ever stop. Edward was only laughing, shaking his head, and talking a little. He and Angela both entered the store and I was the one who was tagging along.

I sustained tagging along until they reached the Teen's section. There were plentiful dresses which come from different styles and colors. Angela excitedly squealed to one section and Edward following behind her. I raised one of my eyebrows and escaped the horrifying babbling.

They were in one section, and I stayed on the other, but after a while, I went outside.

I was glad that I'm here right now, watching the moonlight stare at me. I enjoyed watching the stars shine brightly. I'm sitting on a bench beside Angela's Mercedes, crossed legs. I closed my eyes, letting the pale moonlight shin on me, and then I felt someone touch my arm. It wasn't the cold skin I've been expecting, but the opposite. _Hotter._

I instantly noticed the dark brown eyes I've always loved. _Jacob._

"Hey," I said with a smile.

"Hey," he said as he removed his grip from my arm. He stared at the moonlight like what I was doing.

"Where's Eddie?" he asked.

"With his new and babble-full girlfriend." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Jealous here, aren't we?" he said and laughed, eyes closed.

I snickered. "Me? Jealous? Yeah, right."

"Hell yeah," he answered back.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey Guys.**_

_**Haven't been updating for a while, huh?**_

_**So many things needed to be done and accomplished at school.**_

_**So… Good thing it's almost graduation, and I have got just the right time to type this in.**_

_**So, here we are. 4the Chappy of Prom Night. Enjoy.**_

_**A R R A**_

*** ~ * ~ ***

**Secrets**

"No, I'm absolutely not!" I said, punching Mike by the arm. I've got to admit that I was laughing; all the hysteria filling the atmosphere tickled my throat. Mike had gotten too funny and that is so unusual. All he could talk about me was dates, dates and _more_ dates. But now, everything seems to be very typical, like nothing but the clown-of-the-class Mike—not ­_too-intimate_ Mike.

Mike got to laugh, he's enjoying the time. "No, I'm joking. I'm just wondering why you're alone. Especially when I got used seeing Edward by your side since then," he said, putting both of his hands in his pockets. I noticed that the moon gave Mike a special effect—his baby blue eyes seem more visible than what I commonly see everyday.

"Ha, funny," I said, rolling my eyes. "Where's Tyler? I thought he's with you."

"Oh, we had a bet," oh, now I know what's going on. "We're kinda playing _who looks for Bella first._ And yeah, it sounds like that, he suggested it, by the way, so I have no hand in your anger," he raised his palms up and widened his eyes to look at me. When I had the chance to look at him straight in the eye, I have to laugh. There's some kind of hysteria in there, yet there's some kind of emotion I can't make out.

"And who wins the game?" I chuckled, crossing both of my hands in my chest. I looked at him with one eyebrow raised, and Mike stared at me blankly for a really long time. I was smiling, but he wasn't. I thought I kinda offended him, but as I roll back the time of what I had spoken, none of it seems dreadful.

And, okay, it was only two seconds but the time was moving at snail's pace and two seconds seemed like an hour. And a half. I hate to say this… but his eyes—so strange.

He coughed and said, "I did, obviously. Now, I'm trying to picture him around the ladies' section," I got to laugh out loud with what he had said. With the fact of Mike saying that, I suddenly pictured Tyler in the ladies' section particularly where underclothes are kept.

"Hey, hey. You are getting too loud there, Bella. I've got to tell the police something about this," he laughed too, but not as loud as mine.

After a millennium of laughters and tears, I wiped the last teardrop with the tip of my finger then smiled. "Thanks, Mike. For being a friend. Now, I've got to hurry back and look for Tyler around the underclothes."

He chuckled, "Try the fitting room,"

I laughed a little. He was so entertaining and so lively. Hardly anyone had been making jokes like this. Edward never did this. He's always too serious.

"What about Eddie and Ang? Where could they have been?"

"I don't know, they may be talking and talking around the store. C'mon, let's go find the loser."

We entered the store and went to the lady's section. Edward and Angela were nowhere to be seen. I really don't care. They were both enjoying each others company and ignoring mine, then I guess they ought to stay where they are now and not bothering picking me up.

At least someone's more interesting..

When we gave up looking for Tyler, Mike suggested on going to the video game salon. I refused, I'm not a video game fanatic, if you ask me. "C'mon Bella, you'll have fun, I swear. I'm a good teacher, I am, really." After 10,000 pleas, I surrendered and followed him to the shop where the sound you can only hear was the banging of guns and children's laughter." This isn't going to be that bad.

Mike ordered 20 tokens, 10 for me and 10 for him. I was dumbfounded since he gave me these. These, which I will obviously waste because I have no particular talent in a video game trial, and was too afraid to try even with him in a Time Crisis Game.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked, I gulped. I never wanted to try. It fears me to do so. The thought of it makes me want to spit blood.

"Um… Mike, you shouldn't really give me these. It's no use Mike, Mike—Mike!" I haven't had the chance to explain since he towed me along, grabbing me by the elbow. Every time I wanted to resist, I end up lying on the floor, so eventually, I gave up being towed like a baby.

"So, first game. Your first _easiest, kindergartner and preschooler game,_" which is where he took me to Dance Revo. "This is easy?" I gulped, tiny bullets of sweat were forming on my forehead. This is bad, Bella.

"Of course, want a demo?" Mike inserted a coin inside the coin slot and began to move freely on the dance floor. At first, I was the only one standing there watching Mike groove it all up, but then after a while, a bunch of people began wandering over Mike, observing him like a piece of art in a museum.

Some even cheered for him.

After the _dancarama,_ he offered his hand to bring me at the second coloumn, beside him.

Okay, the secret is… back in Phoenix, we spent all our nights and afternoons playing Dance Revo on her Playstation in her house across from ours, so obviously, it's hard trying that again.

I took my last gulp and held Mike's hand firmly—like it was the only chance to rescue me from something.

The next thing I knew was people screaming my name and some were cheering it and Mike stopped dancing. He was dumbfounded by what he had seen. He was _losing_. I was _winning_. Wow, my fist achievement.

_**Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella!**_

The people were cheering for me. The game ended and my score was 1,000 greater than Mike's. He was covered in sweat and was obviously out of breath, but I was still fresh as a lily.

Now, I'm having the time of my life.


	5. an :

**Just so you know, this is not an update.**

**I'm so sorry!**

**The third chapter, I noticed at the bottom part—the last part, Bella met with Jacob, right? But on the fourth, it was Mike???**

**Yep! Noticed my mistake there. I apologize. That was supposed to be Mike, not Jake. I was having memory problems, I guess. I'll be updating soon, because the story's getting pretty hot and wild. So cool.**

**So… just put me in the Favorite List, Review, and subscribe to my author/story alert thingy—to make me happy!!**

**Again, I'm so sorry for my mistake.**

**Read and Review.**

**Drool. **

**Arra**


End file.
